Osmotic delivery systems for administering a beneficial drug to a biological, fluid environment of use are known to the prior medical and veterinary arts. For example, in Theeuwes and Higuchi U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,770, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,899 issued to the same patentees, a novel device is disclosed comprising a wall that surrounds a compartment comprising a beneficial agent. The wall is permeable to the passage of fluid, and it comprises a passageway that is preformed during manufacture of the device, or is formed during its use through the wall for delivering the beneficial drug from the device. The devices disclosed in these patents release the beneficial drug by fluid being imbibed through the wall into the compartment at a rate determined by the permeability of the wall and the osmotic pressure gradient across the wall. The fluid imbibed into the device mixes with the beneficial drug to form an aqueous solution comprising the drug that is dispensed through the passageway from the device at a controlled rate over time. The devices of these patents are extraordinarily effective for delivering a beneficial drug that is stable and soluble in aqueous and biological fluids and exhibits an osmotic pressure gradient across the wall against the fluid. The devices are effective also for delivering a beneficial drug that is mixed with an osmotically effective solute soluble in fluid and exhibits an osmotic pressure gradient across the wall against an external, aqueous fluid.
A pioneering improvement in osmotic devices was presented to the pharmaceutical dispensing art by inventor Theeuwes in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,202; 4,111,203; and 4,203,439. In these patents, the delivery kinetics of the devices were enhanced for delivering therapeutic drugs possessing differing degrees of solubility in aqueous fluids. The kinetics were improved for these devices, by manufacturing the devices with a drug compartment separated by a flexible film from a push compartment. The devices deliver the beneficial drug by fluid being imbibed through the wall into the push compartment to fill the compartment with fluid that acts as a driving force and causes the film to move. The film moves against the beneficial drug compartment and the driving force thereby pushes the beneficial agent through a passageway from the device.
A quantum advancement in osmotic delivery devices was made by Cortese and Theeuwes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,725 and by Wong, Barclay, Deters and Theeuwes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,008. The devices disclosed in these patents comprise a semipermeable wall that surrounds a compartment. The compartment comprises a beneficial drug formulation and a hydrogel. These devices operate by imbibing fluid into the compartment, wherein it contacts the biologically active drug formulation and forms a dispensable aqueous formulation, and wherein it contacts the hydrogel causing it to expand and push the dispensable aqueous formulation through a passageway from the device.
The delivery devices disclosed in the above patents operate successfully for their intended use, and the devices can deliver many beneficial drugs for their intended therapy. While these devices represent an advancement in the art, their use often is limited in therapy. For instance, presently delivery devices do not lend themselves for the fast delivery of a drug over a short period of time, because devices made with a thin wall, needed for such fast drug delivery, are subjected to cracks and wall ruptures attributed to high osmotic and hydrodynamic pressures generated within the device. Also, in some instances, devices comprising a viscous, sticky polymer used for transporting a drug from the device to a mucosal tissue, can lead to unwanted effects such as the device sticking to mucosal tissue that may cause mucosal irritation or ulceration of the mucosal tissue.
It will be appreciated by those versed in the dispensing arts, that if a delivery system is provided for administering a drug at a fast controlled rate over a short period of time, such a delivery system would have a positive value and represent an advancement in the dispensing arts. Likewise, it will be self-evident to those versed in the dispensing arts, that a pressing need exists for a delivery system that is essentially-free of stickiness and essentially-free of mucosal irritation and mucosal ulceration, and that if such a delivery system is provided, the delivery system would have a practical application in the field of human and veterinary medicine.